Peter Murray and the Dark Lord's Mistress
by RiddleNotTom
Summary: New Generation, old families, old rivalries, new hero?. My first Fan Fiction, let me know what you think. I need some inspiration, please review. Will be continuing with this now!
1. Trewlaney's Last Gasp

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this story will not belong to me, this is FanFiction, why am i even bothering with a Disclaimer?

**Trewlaney's last gasp**

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the candles hovering around the room. The room was scarcely furnished, only a bed, and a stall. On the bed lay a woman, she looked weak; at first glance she resembled a large glittering insect. Her large glasses-although slightly askew- magnified her eyes to several times their normal size; various chains and beads hung loosely around her neck, and her wrists were covered with bangles and rings. A man sat on the stool, in his early 30 s but he could barely be seen in the dimly lit room. She spoke faintly, although her voice sounded almost mystical. "My dear, I saw my death coming, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. The fates decided upon my destiny". She let out a gasp of pain. The man slowly lifted a flask to her lips, tipping its contents down her throat. Drink this; it ll help with the pain. She took a deep breath. "It is not the pain that I am worried about, nor am I worried about death, I know what lies ahead". The man sighed heavily, before filling the flask back up with the potion the woman had just drunk. "My boy, make sure you tell the headmistress that danger lurks within the school, and you make sure you..." She fell flat onto her bed, rigid as a board, the man went to close her eye lids but they sprung fully open. Her eyes pure white, and as she spoke, it wasn t her usual mystical voice, but a drone.

_"When Muggle blood reaches Slytherin _

_The dark lord shall rise again _

_Eager to avenge his Kin _

_Rise again the heir of Slytherin._

_And darkness may loom for many years_

_As the dark lord s power shows wizard fears"_

The woman returned to her normal state. "watch your step I see danger in your immediate future." The man sighed yet again, he couldn't control himself this time "Like you always do?" But before she could answer, she let out a final gasp, and she was gone. The man got up, and with a loud crack apparated away, without a second glance at the woman's frail body

* * *

It's a short chapter, I know, but I think it'll ease you into the story, let me know what you think


	2. Muggle life

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's not mine**

**Muggle Life**

Although the woman's death was well reported in the newspapers, most of the world was unaware of her death. The muggle community doesn't read the daily prophet. Muggles are kept completely unaware of the wizarding world, well most of them. One muggle family's life however, was about to be changed, in an unimaginable way. The Murray's were not unlike most muggle families, the Murray family consisted of 5 people, Mr. Murray, a skinny man whose hair line had been receding at an alarming rate; Mrs. Murray, a heavy set woman with shoulder length blonde hair; Twins, both 16, tall and slim, with dark blonde hair, and finally Peter Murray, he was shorter than his brothers, his hair was a lighter blonde, he was also slim, and although only 10, you could tell he would grow to be bigger than the twins. Being the youngest, Peter had to endure some bullying from the twins, although the bullying had died down since strange stuff started happening whenever Pete was angry. When the twins had dyed all of Pete's white clothing pink, not only were all the pink clothes returned to their normal states the next day, but both twins awoke with bright pink hair. Obviously the only explanation for this was that Peter was much smarter than the wins had expected, but instead of taking heed of this mysterious warning they further tormented Peter. When he had fallen asleep the twins shaved his head completely, but when he woke up, his hair was back to exactly how he went to sleep with it the night, and the twins? Both woke up with beards that reached their hips. So they left Peter alone, biding their time, until his 11th birthday.

When the day arrived, the twins awoke early, and contaminated the birthday cake with Cuban-Pete was allergic to Cuban. And so Peter rose from his bed, and ran downstairs to the presents.

"Why don't you have some cake first Petey?"

Peter looked bemused; this was the nicest his brothers had ever been to him.

"Yeah Peter, just one slice."

Peter couldn't resist, and took the slice of cake he was being offered, the twins watched in anticipation, but Peter wasn't ill, he was perfectly fine, and he went on to the presents. But, there was something knocking on the window, Peter looked, an owl was perched on the window ceil, tapping the window.

He hurried over to the window, expecting a card from a family member, but he was wrong, the owl was holding a yellowish letter, addressed in emerald green. Mr P. Murray, second bedroom on the left, upstairs, 22 Benfleet park road, Essex. Without hesitation, Peter opened the envelope, and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Murray,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

Find enclosed a list of all necessary school books

and equipment. Term begins on 1st September.

We await your owl by no later than 31st

Of July

Yours sincerely

Neville Longbottom

Deputy headmaster

Peter immediately looked at the twins, he wasn't falling for it this time, although he had to commend them for the effort they put into this one, they even hired an... But Peter's train of thought was derailed by a very heavy knocking on the door.

* * *

Who's at the door? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. The Boy who was Late

**Disclaimer: **Again I can assure you these characters are not mine, well the Murray's are

**The Boy who was late**

The three Murrays stood looking at the door; Peter dropped his letter and ran to answer the door, as the twins made a bolt for the-now on the floor-letter. Before Peter reached the door the twins started laughing.

"Whoever thought of this was a genius" gasped Alan-the taller of the twins.

"We couldn't have done better ourselves 'eh Al?" Keith laughed.

A twinge of anger filled Peter, he thought something good was happening for him, he never managed to outshine the twins, and they were as good as taking this away from him. Peter still hadn't answered the door, the knocking had increased tenfold and then...

"Alohomora!"

There was a click, and the door swung open. Stood in the door frame was a tall man, wearing plain black robes, His hair was messy-but it showed an attempt at sorting it out, he wore glasses, and had bright green eyes, he looked shocked, out of breathe, and a little sick.

"Peter..." He breathed heavily "Murray?" The man finally finished his name through his panting. Then Alan dropped the letter in shock, and Peter slowly raised his hand.

"I see you got your letter, I was supposed to get here before that arrived, but I was running a little late, I had to... No, don't worry."

The man seemed to think Peter knew what was going on, but all three Murray's looked bemused. After a few minutes of blank staring the man finally realised how little sense everything made.

"Oh, right, I forgot, Muggle born, well, basically Peter, you're a wizard."

The man paused to take in the look of shock in front of him, the twins looked paralyzed, but Peter was looking in awe at the man.

"I'm a what?"

the man laughed at the question.

"Don't worry, I reacted in the same way, has anything strange happened when you've been particularly angry?"

Peter nodded feebly. His mind swimming with his previous misdemeanours, how he jumped over a 5 ft wall to get away from the twins, got hit by a car without suffering any damage. He thought, surely there was a more logical explanation, but this would make sense.

"By the way, what's a muggle?"

Again the man laughed

"you're asking the exact same questions as I did. A muggle is a non magical person, but enough questions, let's get things straight."

Peter went to object but was interrupted.

"Right, I'm Harry Potter, and I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to buy your school stuff, my son, Albus, it's his first year too, so you can tag along with us, it can be hard for muggle borns to make friends."

Harry smiled.

"So this Hogwarts, is it only me going, or are the twins..."

Harry cut him off.

"Well Peter, you're the only one with magical abilities, so looks like it'll just be you, I'll be picking you up in 3 weeks time, then on September the 1st you'll head to Hogwarts."

"What about my parents?"

Harry paused, before answering

"They've already been informed." And with that, he left.

Peter had never felt so happy, he had something his brothers didn't, something he could hang over their heads, he waved good bye to Harry, and then turned to his brothers, a look of pride and confusion on his face. He could tell the next 3 weeks would be very happy indeed.

* * *

It will get more exciting, he just has to get to Hogwarts


	4. The Goblin, The Wand and The Cauldron

**Disclaimer: **The original Harry Potter Characters do not belong to me

**The Goblin, the Wand and the Cauldron**

The next 3 weeks passed extraordinarily quickly, once the Murray parents had been filled in about Hogwarts they seemed anxious, yet accepting, and the twins hadn't bothered Peter since the letter arrived. But as the 3 weeks drew to a close, Peter started wondering, his heart speaking against his better judgement.

"Wizards? This can't be right, the twins have outdone themselves."

"But some strange things have happened around me."

"Which is why it's such an obvious trick, one we'd believe."

"I really can't see the twins going this far to torture me?"

"We'll just see about that when 'Harry Potter' doesn't turn up."

The same conversation-or similar ones- were running through Peters mind for days. Until finally, the day came, the day Peter was being picked up to buy equipment for his new school. He pulled out the equipment list that came with the original letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (Preferably Dragon hide)

One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

_Please not all pupils clothing should carry name tags_

Set Books:

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Revised edition) _By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom_

A History of Magic _By Bathilda Bagshot_

Theories of Magic _by Cho Chang_

Transfiguration for Beginners _By Quantam Weffler_

Magical Herbs and Fungi (Revised Edition) _By Prf. Neville Longbottom_

The Standard Book of Potions and Drafts _By Dominic Slughorn_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _By Newt Scamander_

Protection Against the Dark Arts _By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom_

Other Equipment:

One wand

One cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

One telescope

One set brass scale

_Students may also bring any pet-within reason_

Could all this really be bought in London? Why hasn't he seen any of this before, then again, he'd never heard of real witches and wizards before. Peter drifted off into daydreams of the wizarding world and the many spells he could be learning in a few weeks time. He carried on dreaming until there was a knock on the door, the hairs on the back of Peter's next stood up, this was it. He opened the door to see what now seemed like a familiar face-Harry Potter. Except this wasn't Harry, he was smaller, a little taller than Peter, but the same age.

"Hi, I'm Albus" The boy held out his hand, Peter shook it gratefully

"I'm Peter."

Albus lead Peter out of the house and into a small car. But once Peter got inside the car, he realised something wasn't right. From the outside, the car seemed like a regular Ford KA, but from the inside, it seemed more like a Limo, Peter gawped in awe of the car.

"Impressed?" Harry said with a grin.

Peter nodded, lost for words. After driving for an hour, a few interesting conversations between Albus and Peter, and Harry showing them some magic, they arrived outside a rundown pub.

"The Aky Ron?" Peter asked, half laughing, "Why have I never seen this place before?"

"The Leaky Cauldron" corrected Albus, "muggles can't see it" he beamed at Peter.

Together the three of them walked into the pub.

"We can't stay today, sorry Tom" Harry spoke before the barman could even say a word.

They walked into a small corridor in the pub; Harry pulled a stick of wood from his pocket and tapped a brick with it. In an instant the brick wall opened up to reveal a busy high street.

"Welcome to the Wizarding world!" Grinned Albus.

Peter had to take a step back to admire it, shop upon shop, full of things he could never have dreamed. Shops that sold wands, cauldrons, spell books, potion ingredients, broom sticks, robes even plants and animals Peter had never heard of.

"Sure beats Lakeside" gasped Peter.

"Now, you haven't got a vault at Gringotts, so the school has made one for you, there should be enough gold in there for your seven years at Hogwarts. Albus, we need to stop by our vault too, but I can do that, you and Peter go to his vault." Albus didn't respond, he stood, stunned at his Dad's sentence.

"But James said there are trolls, and dragons, and Slytherin's guarding the vaults!"

"Slytherin's?" Peter was ignored.

"Don't listen to your brother Al, he's just trying to wind you up, you'll be fine, and you'll probably have some fun too." Albus smiled a little,

"If you're sure it's safe?" Harry nodded.

They soon approached a huge white marble building, statues of what Peter could only assume were goblins stood outside.

"Shall we?" Harry pushed both the boys in.

**The Goblin**

As Peter was pushed through the door he realised they were now in a vast marble hall, around one hundred goblins sat, on tall chairs behind long desks, scribbling on parchments, weighing coins, examining jewels and talking to wizards. Harry approached a goblin that was standing at the end of the hall,

"I need to get to the vault of the Potter's, and also to Peter Murray's vault, it's a new one opened on account of Hogwarts."

The Goblin glanced at Harry's wand before answering.

"Certainly _sir_"

there was a hint of spite as he referred to Harry as 'sir.' The Goblin led them to a door at the end of the hall, then held the door open for them.

"Griphook will take me to our vault, Peter's vault is just down the hall, take the first left, you should find it easy enough"

Albus shuffled nervously. Harry turned, following Griphook as Peter and Albus watched them vanish down the hallway. Peter hadn't really taken a good look at the place before; they were in a narrow stone passageway lit by torchlight,

"shall we?" Albus tried to sound calm.

They walked slowly down the dimly lit passageway, and turned on the first left. A loud yell came from behind them,

"that's him, after 19 years we've finally got him!"

Peter and Albus turned around, as a battalion of Goblins came charging towards them.

"They look friendly?" Peter's eyes widening, "should we ask one of them where my vault is? Or maybe we should... run?!"

But Albus had already ran round the corner, dragging Peter with him.

"We have to find your vault!"

"Really? I fancied a chat with that friendly army of goblins."

They ran down the hallway, finally stopping at the vault at the end, dead end. Albus forced the key through the lock and turned it, praying it would open, the door swung open, Peter and Albus dived inside, and slammed the door behind them.

Peter looked around what he assumed was his vault, there were seven piles of gold, numbered 1 to 7, each pile differed in size, from number 1 the largest, and number 6 the smallest. Albus gathered the gold from pile one, and placed it into a leather pouch, handing it to Peter.

"Should we go then?" Peter asked, trying to remain happy.

There was a knock on the vault, and the sound of metal on metal,

"We know you're in there Potter" screeched a goblin.

"What are we going to do?"

"Invite them in for tea?"

"You're not helping Peter."

"Okay fine, why do you want him?" Peter called out.

"He stole from us 19 years ago" screeched the same Goblin.

"I'm 11?!" Albus shouted, looking confused.

"Oi, what are you doing? Back to work all of you!" t

he hallway fell silent.

"Is it safe to leave?"

Albus nodded. Taking a step outside they saw a tall man standing before them, he looked well built, his long ginger hair in a pony tail.

"Bill!" Albus hugged his uncle. Bill led them out of the bank, apologising for the miss behaviour of the goblins and handed them both a silver medal, bearing the Gringotts symbol

"For any trouble the goblins caused you, they're rare, goblin made"

Peter and Albus said there thanks, before seeing Harry emerge from the door, and went to accompany him.

"That was eventful"

Peter laughed at his own statement, Albus joined in laughing.

"Err... Dad, Why did some goblins at Gringotts try to kill us?"

Harry paused, before laughing to himself, "I had a slight mishap there 19 years ago, they weren't happy then, I guess they're still pretty cut up about being robbed." They all laughed.

**The Wand**

"We best go to Ollivander's, you both need a wand, probably the most powerful thing you'll ever acquire."

Peter couldn't handle his excitement, a wand, an actual magical wand, what could be cooler? Well, having a PS3 would be pretty cool? But he was pretty sure the wand topped that thought. They walked through Diagon Alley, Peter's money jingling in his pocket as he walked. Until they stopped outside a small shop, the sign read Ollivander's wands, they entered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, 11 inches, holly and phoenix tail feather, if memory serves."

Harry held up his wand "Right again Mr. Ollivander, as you were when James got his wand. Anyway, we need to get these two boys wands."

"Right away Mr. Potter"

Mr. Ollivander went into the room behind his counter, and returned with several shoe boxes, well at least that's what Peter thought they were.

"Well, try them out boys"

and so they did. As they swished the wands through the air, dim sparks emitting, and boxes added to the reject pile. Finally Albus swished a wand, a shower of glorious sparks rained down upon them all, Harry and Mr. Ollivander clapped appreciatively.

"11 inches, maple and Phoenix feather, similar to your fathers, and grandfathers wands."

Peter took another wand and slashed it through the air, apparently annoyed at the lack of sparks and the height of his reject pile. The counter burst into flames, Harry looked impressed, Albus clapped, and Mr. Ollivander beamed at him.

"You're only the second person to ever send anything more than sparks out of their wand first time out, the only other time being a young Hermione Granger. Let's see, 10 ½ inches, mahogany, excellent for powerful spells such as transfiguration."

Peter and Albus paid seven galleons each, and walked out of the shop in triumph, wands held high.

"Well done boys, found your wands quicker than I did, I was in there for hours!"

Peter couldn't help but smile, in memory of the flames that had erupted before him just 15 minutes earlier.

The rest of the day zoomed by, as they bought all of their school supplies, quills, books, ink, potion supplies, they got their robes fitted, their cauldrons tested, and their ice cream melted. Harry had bought them ice cream, but a mishap at Madam Malkin's Robe store meant the ice cream melted before they got out. But soon enough, there shopping was finished; Peter had had one of the best days of his life, and was excited for the months ahead.

"Ok, that's all your supplies bought, we'll see you on platform 9 3/4s next month, September 1st, the train leaves at 11"

Harry shook Peter's hand.

"See you around Peter" Albus smiled, as they dropped him off in the familiar Limo-styled interior Ford.

"See you next month" Peter said cheerfully, and he walked into his house.

* * *

That was a long chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story


	5. Platform 9 and three quarters

**Platform 9 ¾**

* * *

A month had passed since Peter's wonderful trip to Diagon Alley, it was 7:00 am, and Peter was sound asleep.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever friendship never ends."_

Peter hit the off button his alarm.

"Alan! Keith! Stop messing with my alarm!"

he had had worse than this for an awakening, nails on a chalkboard; a baby crying; Britney Spears. But he wasn't going to dwell on this; it was September 1st, the first day of term at Hogwarts. Peter quickly got dressed in as normal clothes as he could, he double checked his trunk to make sure everything was packed; robes, wand, cauldron, potion ingredients, books. That was everything. Peter had spent that last month reading his school books; being muggle-born he had no knowledge or the wizarding world and thought that a little head start wouldn't hurt him. He got carried away, and read every book. But at least he was no longer at a disadvantage. Peter examined his train ticket, Platform 9 ¾s 11 am. Before heading downstairs for breakfast, when Peter arrived downstairs he noticed a huge banner pinned across the kitchen "Good Luck at Hogwarts Peter." He couldn't help but wonder where they got that from; he doubted Clinton's cards sold Hogwarts banners.

After Peter had eaten his breakfast, showered, and finished packing, 9:30 am had dawned and it was time to leave. He checked his trunk one last time, and again looked at his train ticket. Mr. Murray just about managed to fit Peter's luggage into the boot of his Ford Fiesta, although Peter had to keep hold of the bag he planned to take on the train with him, this contained; The standard book of spells, his wand, some wizarding money and his Hogwarts robes. Peter and his Dad then set off for Kings cross station, stopping for a McDonald's breakfast on the way there. Finally, they arrived at Kings cross station at 10:30 am, Peter had half an hour to get his train. He quickly-with the help of his Dad- unpacked the boot, and put his luggage onto a trolley. After strolling casually for a little while, Peter reached platform 9, next to it was platform 10, but no sign of Platform 9 ¾s, Peter frantically searched for his train ticket, thinking there must be a mistake. But no, platform 9 ¾s, a platform that wasn't there.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

Peter heard a familiar voice; Albus.

He turned around to see Albus and Harry, as well as whom he assumed was Albus' mother and siblings.

"Peter! There you are, we were worried you wouldn't be able to find your way onto the platform."

"You were right" said Peter, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"This must be Peter, another potential Slytherin?" Albus' elder brother asked laughing.

He then took his trolley from his mother, burst into a run and disappeared through the wall. Peter would've been shocked, but he had come to expect strange things since his trip to Diagon alley.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Albus asked his parents, shifting nervously as he had in Diagon Alley.

"Every day if you want us to" replied his mother, her fiery red hair matched that of her daughters, who was clutching to her arm.

"Not _every_ day" said Albus embarrassed. "James says people usually get letters once a month."

"we wrote to James 3 times a week last year" laughed Harry "and don't believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts, he likes a laugh your brother."

Peter looked at the embarrassed Albus,

"Will you write to me too Mr. Potter?" He asked in his best gimmick voice of Albus.

Albus shot him a glare before shoving him jokingly, then the Potter's, closely followed by Peter pushed their trolleys into the wall, but instead of crashing, passed straight through it. Peter glanced behind him and saw an iron gateway emblazoned with the words "Platform 9 ¾s" then, looking in front of him, he saw a scarlet steam engine, steam coming heavily from it, and a sign above it saying "Hogwarts express, 11am."

Albus' elder brother, who Peter had been told was called James, had already disappeared. Peter and the Potter's walked through the platform before 4 figures emerged from the steam. Harry started talking to the two adults, but Peter and Albus approached a girl their age who was with them.

"That's Rose, she's my cousin" Albus said quietly to Peter.

When Peter got a good glimpse at Rose he saw that she greatly resembled her mother, she had Bushy brown hair like her mother, and was slightly shorter then Peter, but her eyes were bright blue like her father's. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and looked extremely excited.

"I've been reading all about Hogwarts all month, I've just finished reading Hogwarts: A history, it's very interesting, we get sorted into different houses by a..."

"Hat" Peter interrupted, Rose glared at him, obviously not being used to people knowing facts she thought only she knew.

Peter looked over to Harry, who was discussing driving with Rose's father and mother.

"You're muggle born right? My mother was muggle born, but she was one of the greatest witches at Hogwarts in her time"

"Hopefully that's true for all muggle borns" Peter responded.

"Hoping to be the greatest witch of your time?" Albus said, grinning at Peter.

"You know what I mean" snapped Peter.

"What house do you think you'll be in" Rose was still as excited as ever.

"well, I'm hoping Gryffindor like Mum and Dad, but I could go anywhere, just hopefully not Slytherin" Albus looked nervous again.

"Well, Gryffindor would be excellent obviously, but Ravenclaw would be good too, only the best minded students are put into that house. I don't really want to be anywhere else."

"If you're not in Gryffindor we're disowning you" Rose's dad interrupted, he was very tall, and had a long nose, as well as red hair like Albus' mother.

Peter laughed, but noticed how Albus and Rose looked solemn. He then stopped paying attention to them and was staring in a different direction.

"Look who it is" he said through gritted teeth.

He was staring at a tall man, with pale skin, his face was pointed and his slicked back blonde hair was receding. Stood next to him was-quite literally a smaller version of himself.

"So that's little Scorpius" Ron muttered-Rose had told Peter he father's name earlier.

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie." Rose beamed at Ron, as though she had been paid a major compliment.

"You'd better get going guys" Harry spoke to the three of them. "Al, Don't forget Hagrid's invited you for tea next Friday, take Peter too, I'm sure he'd like to meet him. Don't mess with Peeves, and don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how."

Peter and Rose climbed onto the train, and found themselves an empty compartment.

"You never told me what house you want to be in" Rose said laughing as Peter attempted to stuff his trunk under his chair.

"Well... I... I don't really know, I haven't got any wizarding family, so I don't really have a preference, I suppose Gryffindor would be nice though."

Albus walked into their compartment, looking happier than he had the last time they saw him.

"Dad gave me a warning about that Scorpius guy Uncle Ron mentioned"

Rose frowned disapprovingly. "We can't judge him on what his Dad was like."

"And you can't fault his timing?" Peter joked as Scorpius walked through the door of their compartment.

He looked around the apartment, before scowling at Rose.

"I came in here looking for company that could suit my high standards, and what do I find, the daughter of a dirty mudblood, not to mention your blood traitor father."

Rose looked away immediately, but Scorpius didn't see this as a reason to stop.

"Grandfather told me all about that Weasley clan"

Albus whipped his wand from his jeans pocket and pointed it at Scorpius.

"My mother is a Weasley!"

Scorpius laughed "I've heard about the blood traitors, hanging around those dirty muggles."

Peter drew his wand from his bag and pointed it at Scorpius.

"My family are muggles!"

Rose rose from her seat; tears down her face "Leave him! He's not worth it."

"Listen to Weasley, you dirty mudblood, but next time I see you, I'll have my wand with me" Scorpius scowled at Peter and again at Rose, before turning on his heel, and leaving the compartment.

When the lunch cart arrived, Rose bought Peter and Albus some unusual sweets as thanks for sticking up for her. Peter had no idea what any of the sweets were; Berty Bott's every flavour beans-he discovered to his own displeasure what they meant by every flavour when he had a brown one. Chocolate frogs, which actually hopped around, and contained a wizard and witches card-Peter had got Salazar Slytherin, and Pumpkin Pasties. But he gratefully accepted them from Rose and ate as the sky above them darkened.

"We best change into our robes, we should be at Hogwarts soon, Victoire said." Albus said this as he searched through his trunk for his robes.

Peter followed suit, and they were soon dressed in their robes, as was Rose, but she always had been.

"We will be arriving at our destination in five minutes, please leave all luggage on the train."

A voice thundered through the train. Surely enough the train slowed down, as the students filed out of the train Peter heard a loud call

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!"


	6. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting**

Peter turned, and saw a giant of a man, towering above the sea of students; his face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of dark hair and a beard, tinged with grey. But his eyes were visible, glinting like black beetles beneath all the hair. Slowly Peter-along with Rose and Albus, approached the giant.

"That's Hagrid; he's the game keeper here, and an old friend of my Dad."

Peter was thankful he had Albus to fill him in on most things, especially now he was at Hogwarts.

"Come on firs' years, over yeh come"

All the first years followed Hagrid across a rocky path, stumbling as they tried to walk across in the dark.

"Now, yer should see Hogwarts in a sec."

And sure enough, as they walked round the corner a magnificent castle came into view, it was a vast castle, with many towers and turrets, perched on top of a hill, Peter looked down, and saw a great black lake between them and Hogwarts.

"Now, all yeh 'ave to do, is cross the river, teh get teh Hogwarts."

"That's really all we've got to do? If I had my broom I'd be able to fly there with no problem at all" Scorpius glared at Hagrid.

"Well, it's tradition teh get there this way, I'm 'fraid" Hagrid smiled, unaware of the spite Scorpius was feeling towards him.

"No more'n four to a boat"

Hagrid pointed to a small fleet of boats on the river bank, before climbing into one-which he took all of the space up in. Peter, Rose and Albus got into a boat, and were accompanied by a round faced boy.

"Hi, I'm Frank, Frank Longbottom-Lovegood, my Mum wanted to keep her name so I'm stuck with this."

Peter returned Frank's greeting and they followed Hagrid across the river.

"That big oath is so useless, I would rather anyone else be taking us to Hogwarts" Scorpius made sure he said this loud enough for Hagrid to hear.

But Peter had hatred welling inside him for Scorpius,

"Aguamenti!"

A gush of water sprayed from Peter's wand, knocking Scorpius off of his boat. Peter put his wand away before anyone saw, as most of the first years erupted in laughter. After braving the river for 20 minutes, the first years finally made it across the river, all of them quite happy and cheerful, except for Scorpius who was scowling in all directions.

"We're nearly at the castle now" and Hagrid knocked loudly on the castle doors.

The doors swung open, and stood before them was a round face man who greatly resembled the boy who was in the boat with Peter, Albus and Rose. Except he had brown hair, Frank had had blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Professor Longbottom, welcome to Hogwarts, I will be taking you into the great hall, please line up, and as I call your name you will proceed to be sorted."

The first years obeyed and filed into the great hall, all the students stopped talking and looked at them. Peter noticed James looking at Albus pointing to the Slytherin table and winking. Professor Longbottom magicked a stall out of thin air, before placing a tatty old hat on top of it. "Students, these are the new first years, I wish them luck as they are sorted and I hope you accept them into their new houses. "

Let us Begin!"

The other students applauded, as the tattered hat burst into song

"_I am the sorting hat  
_

_I will sort you out today_

_By searching through your thoughts_

_I'll see where you ought to be_

_Whether it be Gryffindor_

_Where the bravest ones reside_

_Or Maybe you'll be Slytherin_

_Where ambitions show and rise_

_You could belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where loyalty is high_

_Or maybe in Ravenclaw_

_Where brain power hits the sky_

_But wherever you may be_

_Whatever house you go to see_

_I'll ensure you go where you belong_

_And now, that ends this old hats song"_

The hall burst into applause once me, even the first years, despite their nerves applauded that hat. Professor Longbottom unrolled some parchment.

"Abbey, Thomas"

the hat was placed on his head and the hat announced

"Ravenclaw!"

"Altridge, Gemma"

again the hat was placed on her head

"Slytherin!"

this process continued, Colin Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor, and Hannah Diggory into Hufflepuff. Eventually the list whittled down, and Professor Longbottom announced

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The hat barely reached his hair before it announced "Slytherin" he walked, head held high to the Slytherin table.

"Murray, Peter" Peter nervously sat on the stall, and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Ahh, this is interesting." _

"What's interesting?"

_"So many attributes, you'll be difficult to sort."_

"Good Luck?" Peter thought sarcastically.

_"Sarcasm like that could see you into Slytherin, but no, you don't belong there." _

"That's a relief, that Scorpius is in there."

_"Ah, so you stuck up for a friend against him, that kind of Loyalty belongs with Hufflepuff, but, I think you could do better."_

"So that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? Well, I'm getting hungry, and I'm sure the other students are, so..."

_"Don't be cocky with me boy, hmm... Brilliant intellect, you already know some quite useful spells, whichever house I put you in will get a great student." _

_"_So Ravenclaw then? I'm not too sure..."

_"You're quite the cocky little one, slightly arrogant, but that aarogance could be converted to courage. Gryffindor? _

_"_Sounds good."

"_then it'll have to be, Gryffindor!" _

That hat announced, a loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as James wolf whistled. Apparently he had been under the hat for 15 minutes before he was finally sorted. Peter was soon followed by Albus, who was sorted into Gryffindor, and finally Rose, who was also put into Gryffindor, although that hat took 10 minutes to be sure of this. After the sorting they all sat at their tables, and food magically appeared on the table. Peter ate as much as he could, much to the surprise of Albus that was a lot, before they were led by Albus' cousin Victoire up to their dormitories.

"is that a painting of Scorpius' mum?"

Albus laughed as Peter pointed out the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Giant Squids" Victoire announced, and the portrait hole swung open

Peter and Albus rushed to the announcement board to check their time table, but were greeted by rose

"Defence against the dark arts is first, I'm so excited."

And Rose skipped up to her dormitory, Albus and Peter followed suit, and walked up the steps to their dormitory, before collapsing on their 4 poster beds.


	7. Professors, Potions and Rivalries

_Italics mean the thoughts of Peter_

**

* * *

**

**Professors, Potions and Rivalries**

Peter was awoken 7 am the next day by a very excited Rose. "Peter! Peter! PETER!" Peter screamed at the sight of Rose and jumped out of his bed, landing on his back. "What the... What are you doing here?"

"I'm waking you up bright and early for our first day at Hogwarts"

"Lesson's start at 9 Rose, it doesn't take two hours..." He was cut off as he yawned.

"Well get on your robes, we've got defence against the dark arts first, and I want to read through my books during breakfast."

"Oh fine!" Peter picked himself up off the ground, and started lazily throwing his Robes on. "Err... Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Your robes are on backwards"

Peter reached for his wand and pointed it at his robes, before muttering "Reversio" through a suppressed yawn. His robes reversed themselves so they were on the right way round. Rose glared at him,

"just because you can use magic, doesn't mean you have to."

Peter looked at her, shrugged, and picked up a bag which he shoved his books into

"But where's the fun in that?"

They left the boy's dormitories leaving a snoring Albus in bed, and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. As they walked through the halls together, and Rose talked at Peter about lessons not noticing he was ignoring her, a transparent figure immerged from a wall in front of them.

"I've heard good things about Professor. McGonagall she's our..." Rose didn't finish her sentence, she stopped and screamed, and clinged onto Peter's arm in fear.

"Hello new Gryffindor's."

"Hello?" Peter looked shocked; Rose was still terrifyingly clinging to Peter's arm.

"I'm Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor house ghost"

"Oh, James said about you, you're nearly headless Nick."

Rose looked up "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

The Ghost leaned to his right, and his head flopped off his neck, hung on by a single thread of skin. Rose screamed again and resumed her old place hiding behind Peter.

"Well... err... I'm getting hungry, so we're going to go for breakfast" Peter walked around the ghost, shielding Rose behind him.

"I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting that so early."

"Or you were scared" Peter grinned cheekily.

"I was not scared; I just didn't think ghosts were so rude."

"Sure" Peter winked as the approached the great hall.

All 4 house tables were covered in food, golden goblets, plates and cutlery were laid across the tables much like the night before, the hall was almost empty as it was so early. But the staff table was near full. Professor McGonagall was sat in the middle, on the biggest chair on the far left sat Hagrid, followed by Professor Longbottom, next to him was an unordinary chair to say the least, it looked homemade, painted midnight blue, a crown was sewn onto the back, and what looked like Parsnips were hanging from the wood, a golden plate was stuck to the top of the chair, emblazoned with the words "Quibbler." Peter had been far too interested in the chair to be paying any attention to Rose.

"So Peter what do you think?"

_"Oh crap, what am I going to do, I can't tell her I wasn't listening, then she'll know my main strategy of getting along with her." _

"Well?"

_"Oh yeah, I have to answer, yes or no?"_ "Yeah sure." Peter smiled nervously.

"Oh brilliant, I'll give you more information as soon as I can." Rose skipped away, a spring in her step.

Peter looked at her, before smiling, laughing to himself how he got away with it again. He then at the toast Rose had left behind. Peter had been eaten breakfast for about an hour, after Rose left he started talking to Fred and Arthur Weasley-they were third year twins, and James' best friends. Once they left he spoke to Victoire Weasley, she seemed very interested in Peter's muggle history, apparently she had taken 'Muggle Studies' Peter remembered this as a subject he might take, it'd be an easy grade after all. After Victoire left, something bizarre happened; hundreds of hours came flying through the hall, dropping packages on people's laps, some carried parcels, letters, and even bags of sweets and money. Peter saw James' owl-Hedwig II- deliver a large parcel to him, he laughed evilly, and ran out of the hall. Peter made a note to tell Albus this. Before Peter knew it, it was 8:30, and he had to find the DADA class, luckily Albus had just got up, and was hurriedly eating toast.

"James got a big package earlier, watch yourself Al'" Peter laughed, he knew all about sibling rivalry.

* * *

Peter and Albus hurried towards their DADA class, hoping their new teacher wouldn't be too strict.

"The professor is new, so I have no idea how strict it is."

"Good day to be late then?"

Peter's usual sarcasm was muffled as they panted, sprinting down the corridors. Finally they stopped, they took a deep breath of anticipation and walked into the class room, everyone else was sat, at the front of the class was Rose, with a spare seat either side of her. Peter groaned and sat next to her, Albus followed suit. The new professor arrived shortly afterwards, she had straggly waist length blonde hair; she wore blue robes that matched the chair in the great hall as well as earrings that bore a shocking resemblance to Parsnips. She had a permanently surprised look on her face and her silvery blue eyes looked shocked.

"Welcome to Defence against the dark arts, in this class I can teach you what I learnt from my days in the DA..." She neglected to explain what the DA was. "And help you, fight against the dark forces that used to plague this world. Unfortunately it is not my duty to teach you how to protect yourself from grinddigogs or crumple horned snorkacks, but if you read the Quibbler, you'll already understand their dangers."

The class erupted into murmurs and whispers after she had stopped speaking.

"First, I'll test your knowledge, points awarded for every correct answer. How would you disarm an opponent?"

Rose's hand shot into the air like lightning, but Peter didn't pay attention

"Expelliarmus."

Rose glared at Peter.

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, what are the main substances that repel Vampires?"

Again Rose's hand shot into the air, but again, Peter paid no attention,

"garlic, reflective surfaces, light, wooden stakes and Irish dancing."

The class laughed, but the professor nodded. "Correct again, 10 points."

Rose huffed loudly, still glaring at Peter.

"Finally, how can the difference be told between an animagus and a real animal?" Rose's hand shot into the air, Peter laughed as she almost jumped off her chair.

"An animagus can be transformed back to human form by a simple charm 'animagio'"

"Well done, 20 points to Gryffindor" she smiled.

Rose turned her back on Peter.

"I am Professor Lovegood-Longbottom, your defence against the dark arts professor; everybody split up into pairs, and practise the disarming spell 'Expelliarmus.' Go!"

Peter and Albus paired up and practised disarming, Peter got the hang of the spell almost instantly; Albus took a while to do it properly. But the whole class were busy looking at Scorpius, whose wand was flying out of his hand whenever he used the spell. The class looked in great amusement, as Peter muttered 'Expelliarmus' quietly, his wand pointed at Scorpius. Then, Scorpius himself went flying across the classroom; Peter looked around the classroom, and saw Rose's wand raised slightly, a smile on her face. Peter winked at her, but as she went to smile she turned her back, still mad that Peter had answered all the questions at the beginning of the class. Scorpius had to be taken to the Hospital wing as both Peter and Rose hit him with Expelliarmus, sending him flying into a cupboard. Lesson was dismissed earlier, which gave them time to walk towards the potions classroom-which was held in the dungeons. Peter and Albus caught up to Rose,

"I never knew you had it in you Rosey." Peter laughed,

"I saw you disarming him, and I wanted to do something too."

"Maybe if you tell me next time we can do some real damage?" Rose smiled stiffly, and then walked off faster than the usual pace. Peter looked confused "what was that about?"

"Well, Rose, she's never had competition as the smart one before."

"How can she be mad about that?"

"Maybe, you know, die down on the calling out the answers?"

"Fat chance!" and with that they made their way towards the dungeons.

* * *

They walked down into the dungeons, and a foul stench filled the air. Peter guessed it was the smell of brewing potions; they walked into the classroom, and sat either side of Rose once more. The potions professor looked very stern, she was tall, and had a pointed face, with a permanent scowl on her face.

"I am Professor. Herrnstein, from now on you were refer to me as professor or Madam, failure to do this will resort in house points being taken. Now, I am here to teach, or rather attempt to teach, you the explicit art of potion making. I can teach you how to bottle almost anything, if you're not as dunderheaded as the students I usually teach!"

She laughed to herself, and scowled at the Gryffindor's.

"Now, for you to prove to me you're not dunderheads! How would you attain Boomslang skin?"

Peter looked at Albus; who motioned the raising of a hand to him.

"Yes?"

Albus looked shocked.

"Are you going to answer?"

"err... um..." Peter and Rose both attempted to whisper the answer to Albus, but he was too nervous to hear them.

"10 points from Gryffindor for failing to answer! And another 10 points from Gryffindor for attempted cheating!" She glared at Peter and Rose. "Open your books to page 12-13 and attempt to make the pepper up potion. Now!"

The class all rose from their seats, scurrying around for their cauldrons and ingredients, Peter again paired with Albus, leaving Rose with Frank.

"you better not muck this up Al. You Dunderhead'" Peter tried his best impression of Professor. Herrnstein.

Albus laughed,

"Pay attention in this classroom, 10 points from Gryffindor."

The class started to brew their potions; Herrnstein praised the Slytherin's, but moaned at any opportunity at the Gryffindor's, after brewing for an hour she approached Rose's cauldron.

"It's... acceptable" she sneered, as she looked over the contents of Rose's cauldron.

She approached Peter and Albus' cauldron, knocking over a jar of porcupine quills on her way, they poured into their cauldron.

"Despicable boys, I expected better from the son of saint Potter." She scowled at Albus. As they left the classroom Rose again stormed off before Peter could speak to her.

"What was that about?"

"Well, those goblins held a grudge, so maybe teachers can too?"

"Maybe you're right, let's go find Rose."

"Yeah, she's supposed to be coming to see Hagrid with us."

They found Rose in the great hall about to eat Lunch, "Stop her?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one"

"She's your cousin?"

"Just do something"

"Fine!" Peter snapped, walking up to Rose and picking her up from behind, walking out of the hall without a second glance. He plonked her down outside the great hall "What the..."

"You happy now Al'?" Peter cut her off.

"Rose we're seeing Hagrid today remember?"

"Is he coming?"

"Who Hagrid?"

Peter be quiet" Both Rose and Albus turned on him.

"Just trying to break the tension, carry on."

"Yes Peter's coming, what's your problem with him?"

"No problem" Rose was a bad liar.

"You're a bad liar Rose, is it that he's smarter then you?" Rose glared at him.

"Let's go to Hagrid's" Peter looked confused, but the three of them left the castle, with Peter in the middle, Rose and Albus weren't talking, not that Rose was talking to him.


	8. Norbert

**Norbert**

Peter, Rose and Albus made their way down to Hagrid's hut, near the edge of the forbidden forest, "ooh, there's the forest, it's forbidden you know." Rose stated matter-of-factly, "It is called the forbidden forest" Rose glared at Peter, he was used to it by now. They stopped outside a small wooden hut, its door was twice the size of a normal man, and took up most of the wall, although the roof was rounded high and rose above the door. Albus approached and pounded on the door three times. They stood in silence, waiting for an answer, but none came, Albus pounded on the door once more, but no answer. "HAGRID! Are you there?" No one answered. "Stand aside" Peter pushed Albus aside drawing his wand. "Alohomora!" The door swung open with a click.

"Peter, we're practically breaking in?!"

"Oh Rose, so innocent" Peter walked through the now open door. The hut was circular and only had one room, on one side there was a bed, a very large one, it looked like it would fit all three of them quite comfortably. On the other side there was a large table that if they sat at their chins wouldn't reach the top of the table. "This is cosy!" Peter flopped onto the bed.

"Peter you are so rude!"

"We were invited here Rose, Albus help me out here."

"Peter, she's right, we should get going, Hagrid's gone out obviously." Albus looked disheartened as he made his way for the exit.

"Fine, we'll leave, although I'm not happy, it just started raining."

"When are you ever happy Peter?"

"When I'm answering questions faster then you." Rose went to respond, but was cut off by Peter and Albus laughing, as they left the hut. They hurriedly returned to the castle to get out of the rain, and went into the great hall for dinner.

They sat down for dinner and Rose looked in disgust a Peter shovelled a mountain of food onto his plate. "How can you eat so much?"

"Magic." Peter winked. The headmistress then stood up from her chair,

"I forgot to inform you of a few things on the first night, firstly, Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is indeed, forbidden. Also, no first year students may have a broom, unless given special permission by their head of house, and finally Filch would again, like to remind you that Mrs. Norris is not a Quaffle substitute." She shot a look in the direction of James.

"That batty old cat is always catching us and reporting us to Filch." James leant over to his brother. "Seriously, she just won't leave us alone."

Peter laughed, "You get caught, by a cat?"

"She's smarter than you think, if she sees you put one foot out of line, she goes straight to Filch!" James returned to his dinner.

"I still struggle to believe that a cat can catch students."

"You're in the magical world Peter, anything could happen."

"Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Not even a magical cat could act as a night patroller."

They finished their dinner and headed towards Gryffindor tower, but on the 4th floor, they were rudely interrupted. "Ooh, Ickle firsties, Ickle firsties." Rose froze, looking more scared then she did at the site of nearly headless Nick.

"Err... Rose, are you okay?" But before she could answer the same voice came

"Ickle Firsties, for Peevesy to Teasey." All of a sudden, a short, plump man, wearing a purple suit and a bow tie flew past them, he didn't look real, he seemed ghostlike, but lacked the transparency of the other ghosts. He threw a bucket of water in their direction, but they managed to dive out of the way.

"Ickle Firsties are faster than Peeves thought." Peeves cackled as he threw more water balloons at them. More balloons flew past them, until another ghost strayed towards Peeves' location. He looked like he used to be a handsome man, and had silver blood stains down his robes.

"Ahh, your Bloody Baronness, How be you?" and with that Peeves ran away. Peter, Albus and Rose said their thanks to him, but he remained silent and drifted away.

"That was weird; let's get to the common room." Albus and Rose followed Peter up the stairs.

They reached Gryffindor common room and slouched onto the sofas near the lighted fire, Rose immediately got started on her potions essay-1 roll of parchment on the uses of boomslang skin in shape altering potions- as Peter and Albus lazed around.

"Rose, it's not due in until Monday."

"I know Albus, but I want to get it done now, then I can look over it over the weekend and get maximum marks."

"Or, you could be normal, like me and Al' and do it Sunday night?"

"Are you kidding? Then I wouldn't have time to double check my work."

"So?" Albus and Peter spoke in unison.

"Hey, Peter, fancy playing snap?"

"Snap's a wizarding game?"

"Yes?" Albus looked confused

"I'll play" Peter got out of his chair and started to play snap with Albus.

"Ace"

"nine"

"king"

"queen"

"queen... SNAP" Peter went to hit the cards, but they exploded in fireworks. "AHHH! That scared the life out of me, you never told me the cards exploded?!"

"Well, it is exploding snap?" Albus laughed. After a few more games, Peter and Albus went to bed, leaving Rose to go to the girl dormitories.

"Hey Peter? What are you thinking of Hogwarts so far?" But, Peter didn't respond, he was already asleep.

The first lesson the next day was Herbology, much to the Gryffindor's dismay; it was another lesson with the Slytherin's.

"Do we have every lesson with the Slytherin's?" Albus groaned as they headed towards breakfast.

"Well, actually no, we have..."

"Oh Rose be quiet." Peter interrupted. As they sat down at breakfast, the owl post arrive, this time an owl flew right over them, and dropped a letter on Albus' lap.

"Ah, it's, my letter from Mum and Dad."

"When did you even write to them?"

"Yesterday morning, you and Rose were already gone when I woke up." Albus ripped the envelop open and extracted a piece of parchment.

Dear Albus, Rose and Peter

We're glad to hear that you arrived at Hogwarts safely. Also, Hagrid apologises for not being at his hut yesterday, but he had important business and hopes you'll see him on Sunday. Everything is going well here, remember not to start a duel until you know how, and don't get the wrong side of Filch or Mrs. Norris. Hope to hear from you soon, and we'll see you at Christmas, if Peter isn't going home, he can come to us if he'd like.

Lots of Love

Mum and Dad

The trio read the parchment in unison, before Albus set it away in the pocket of his robes.

"You up for staying at Christmas?"

"Yeah, my family are going on holiday, so I'd just be staying here if I didn't."

"Good, Rose and her family should be coming too."

"Does that mean I have to give her a present?"

"Peter?!"

"I'm only kidding Rosey." Albus and Peter laughed as they stood up to head towards the greenhouses outside the castle.

"We know the Herbology professor, he want to school with Mum and Dad."

"What's he like?"

"He's really nice, it's Professor. Longbottom." Rose smiled.

"Is he married to that nut job Defence against the dark arts teacher?"

"Peter you are so rude sometimes!" They made their way out of the castle and into the greenhouse; Rose again sat at the front of the class.

"Must you always sit at the front Rose?"

"If we didn't we wouldn't be in a good position for optimum learning would we Albus?"

So?" Professor Longbottom then walked into the greenhouse,

"good morning class, welcome to Herbology, I know many students consider this a boring subject, but I can assure you it can be just as dangerous as any other lesson. To show you the fun in Herbology, the first thing we'll be doing in our class is re-potting this Hunji Catonia, you'll have to wear your gloves for this, and be careful. But first things first, we have a new student joining us today, now this is rare at Hogwarts for a new student to join, but he was sorted into Gryffindor this morning in the headmistresses office. Will everybody please welcome, Norbert?" From the door of the greenhouse a giant of a student walked in, his robes had clearly been especially made as he was twice the size of Albus-who was one of the tall ones. He looked as if he might be quite handsome, but his features were distorted by being twice the size as normal. He walked in to applause of the Gryffindor's as the Slytherin's sat stunned.

"Eurgh, a dirty half-giant!" Scorpius' shout was met by laughter of the Slytherin's, "Watch out before he grinds our bones into bread." Norbert looked disheartened, Peter drew his wand and went to get up, But Rose was already there she drew her wand and jumped off her seat, knocking Peter's wand out of his hand.

"Rose?!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Scorpius-who had jumped out of his seat as Rose stormed towards him- stopped, his legs clamped together, he tried to hop away but flopped to the floor.

"10 points to Gryffindor, an excellently executed spell, try to mock our new student again in this class and the Gryffindor's will be free to hex you as they wish. Now off you hop, Madame Pomfrey will sort you out." Norbert sat on the same table as Peter , Albus and Rose in Herbology,

"Don't worry about Malfoy..."

"Malfoy?" Albus cut Peter off.

"He doesn't deserve to be recognised by his first name. Anyway, don't worry about Malfoy, we've hexed him a lot already this year, feel free to join in. We could call it Malfoy Mashing?"

"Be quiet Peter! Now, I know I just hexed him, but it's not right, don't listen to Peter he'll steer you wrong." In spite of trying to sound serious Rose couldn't help but smile cheekily in Peter's direction.

"Now, whoever re-pots their Hunji Catonia first are rewarded 20 house points, go!" The class set off to re-potting their plants, Peter soon learnt that Herbology-much like the muggle subject science- isn't his strong point. Peter's plant was still trying to attack him, as Rose and Norbert both re-potted successfully.

"Get this thing off me, argh, Incendio!" Flames came out of Peter's wand as the plant withered and died. Professor. Longbottom walked over,

"Never put fire near plants look how Rose has done." Peter glared at Rose; he now understood how it felt to be outshined. Class soon finished, Norbert pocketed 20 points for Gryffindor, and they headed for Defence against the Dark arts.

"Norbert only did so well because the plant was scared to attack him, I know I would be."

"Oh be quiet Peter, you're just bad at something for once." Rose laughed at Peter, clearly enjoying his lack of Herbology ability

They walked into Defence against the Dark arts, and this time sat at the back, there was 4 seats at the back so Norbert could join them. Professor. Lovegood-Longbottom walked in with her usual airiness, "today, class I will be testing you, so, here is your test paper, you have the rest of the hour." The class immediately put quills to parchment and scratched away for an hour, Peter found the test extremely easy; he knew all the answers from the books he read, and had picked up a few spells along the way so knew how to execute them perfectly. After an hour, Professor Lovegood-Longbottom collected the papers by magic, and hurriedly marked them. "The highest mark in the class, with 120% Peter Murray, 20 points to Gryffindor, although your knowledge is somewhat uncanny. By any chance is your head infected with Jyrgles?"

"Err... no?"

"That's exactly what someone with Jyrgles would say, outside, now!" Peter looked shocked, but walked outside slowly, with a confused look at Albus; Albus shrugged, then started talking to Norbert.

"So, I'm guessing you're Hagrid's son?"

"Yeh, Norbert Grawp Hagrid's me name, but I been living with My ma' in France."

"So you went to the French Magic School?" Rose interjected.

"Yeh, bu' only feh a little bit, I didn't fit in there."

"Oh, well you'll fit in here just fine." Rose smiled at him, as Peter walked in to the class slowly, shaking, looking very frightened.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter stared blankly at them, "I...I'm fine, just... I... don't want to... talk about it."

"Okay" Albus rolled his eyes, leaving Peter shaking.

"Okay class, who can tell me what spell would you use to cause a fire?" Rose raised her hand, but Peter remained silent, shaking slightly.

"Yes Rose?"

"Incendio Professor"

"correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, for homework I want you to disarm 5 students here at Hogwarts, so long class." She waved goodbye to them as they all walked out, Peter still looking shaken.

"We... better get going." He struggled out his sentence, and ran from the class room.

"Wha's up wit' him?" Norbert seemed worried,

"He's just a little strange." Albus laughed, and they walked out together towards Transfiguration


	9. Spilt Blood

**Spilt Blood**

They arrived in Transfiguration to see Peter, sitting at the back, with his usual grin on his face. "He seems better?" Albus looked confused at Peter's miraculous recovery.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Why did you get here so quickly?"

"I just wanted to beat Rose here for a change." Peter laughed as they all sat down.

The headmistress walked into the classroom moments later "Hello class, the new Transfiguration teacher is yet to arrive at Hogwarts, so I'll be taking today's lesson. Transfiguration is one of the most complicated, and dangerous types of magic you will be learning, it can easily go wrong, but get it right, and it can be a very useful skill. Observe." She turned her desk into a pig, and allowed it to walk, before turning it into a large armchair and sitting on it; she then turned it back into a desk. The class applauded, including a loud wolf whistle from Peter. "It will be a while before you learn to do things like that, but in due course. For today's lesson you will be attempting to turn a matchstick, into a pin. Collect your matchsticks from the front." The class groaned at learning of their-what they thought to be-simple task. It was not simple, towards the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall was inspecting the transformations, she stopped above Rose.

"Well, Miss Weasley, for a first attempt at Transfiguration. Class! See how the stick has become grey and has started to become pointed, this is probably the best attempt I've seen in many years. Ten points to Gryffindor"

Peter laughed to himself, then stopped himself, realising everyone was looking at him.

"Yes Mr. Murray?"

"I'm sorry miss, but her match-pin-stick thing is still wooden?"

"Yes, but it is still an amazing attempt, are you saying you could do better." She walked around the table and picked up Peter's specimen, she opened her mouth to talk, but said nothing. "Twenty points to Gryffindor." She placed the pin back on the table, and walked away looking slightly embarrassed.

"I see you're back to your old, showboating self Peter."

"Rose, don't feel so down... wait, when wasn't I a showboat?"

"You weren't so keen to outshine me in Defence Against the Dark arts!"

Peter opened his mouth to respond. "We've got charms next right?" he changed the topic, hoping to not be questioned further.

"Yeh, then we got our firs' flying lesson."

Albus almost jumped off his seat at this, "Finally! Something I'll beat you all at." He grinned wildly at them.

"Al?"

"Yes Peter?"

"You look so creepy right now..."

The smile dropped from his face. "Let's get to charms"

Charms was taught by a very short man, he had a small tuft of grey hair on the top of his head, and a small grey goatee, he had to stand on a tower of books as to be seen over his desk. As the class walked in, he was standing on his desk looking for something.

"Dwarves are real?" a hint of excitement was in Norbert's voice.

"Norbert? Dwarves aren't magical; in fact, there are dwarves in the muggle world." Peter couldn't help but laugh through his explanation.

"Oh, right"

They all sat down and waited for the professor to stop searching his desk. After a few minutes Peter coughed loudly but the professor didn't stir, so Norbert coughed, the force of the cough knocked the tiny professor off the desk. Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's sniggered.

"Oh, right, hello class." His voice was high pitched, as Peter had suspected it to be. "I am Professor Flitwick, and this is your Charms class, today you will be practising the Levitation charm. Wingardium Leviosa! All of you take a feather, the wand movement is simple, swish and flick. Have fun."

The class immediately got to work; Rose and Peter immediately floated the feather into the air, and started attempting heavier objects. Books, quills, bags, then Rose showed Peter a side of her he never knew, when she dared him to levitate professor Flitwick.

"You can't seriously expect me to charm the teacher?"

"Why not, I thought you'd be up for anything Petey?"

"Petey?"

"You call me Rosey?"

"Rosey's cute!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Peter took a deep breath, "wingardium leviosa!"

He flicked his wand in the direction of the tiny professor, and he started floating into the air, Peter lowered his wand allowing the professor down.

"Who did that?" squeaked Flitwick. Peter and Rose were trying to contain their laughter. "Miss Weasley, Mr Murray, do you find this funny?" Peter nodded feebly, still trying to contain his laughter,

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't resist."

"10 points to Gryffindor, brilliant use of the spell, and Miss. Weasley, 10 points to you also, I saw you hit him with that book."

"YES!" Norbert cheered, "I finally managed to lift the feather." Albus shook his head laughing, and Flitwick dismissed the class.

Albus ran out of the castle, followed by the casual walk of Peter, Rose and Norbert. "How are you not more excited? It's flying class."

"I was never really interested in Quidditch, whilst your Dad taught you Quidditch, Mum taught me magic."

"It shows Rose, as for me, I'm muggle born, I never knew Brooms could fly?!"

And me Ma' never wanted me teh ride a broom."

Albus tried to look disheartened, but couldn't stop a grin stretching across his face; this was his time to shine. They arrived outside the Quidditch pitch with the Hufflepuff's. A man stood there, waiting for them, he was quite tall, and reasonably well built with brown hair, he was wearing Puddlemere United Robes, which Peter guessed were a Quidditch team.

"Hello, I'm Oliver Wood, and I'll be your instructor today. Everybody, stand next to your brooms, raise your hand over them, and say, up!" the class did so, following his orders, Peter's broom did raise up, but past his hand, although he managed to catch it as it came down. Rose's broom didn't move much, but Albus' soared into his hand. "Okay, now mount your brooms, and when I say, kick off from the ground forcibly and fly around for a little while. Go!"

the class mounted their brooms and kicked off; Albus soared into the air and flew off, although Peter did manage to fly, not to the class of Albus, but well enough. Rose hovered sheepishly metres above the ground, but Norbert had to sit out, he was too big for the brooms. After an hour or so of flying they dismounted, and headed towards the great hall for dinner.

"That was fun!" Albus beamed at them.

"Well done Albus, you can beat us at something." Peter laughed.

"Don't be mean Peter, you were brilliant Albus." Rose laughed as Peter glared at her.

"Well, it was fun; I won't deny that, although a cushioning charm wouldn't have gone a miss. I really don't like the feel of wood between my legs..."

"Peter!"

"What? It was uncomfortable?"

"Where's Norbert?" they all looked around, but couldn't see where their newest friend had gone.

"He's big enough to look after himself." Peter made his way towards the great hall, followed by a laughing Albus, and scowling Rose.

After a nice dinner-Norbert had turned up ten minutes after they had sat down- they all made their way towards the common room.

"I really need to do some Homework; I don't want to be cooped in all Saturday doing homework."

"That's why you should've done it when I did it."

"Oh come on, I only have; potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms and Herbology. Wait, that is a lot, I'll manage." Peter laughed before finishing his sentence, "although Al' may not."

They did start their homework, with Rose laughing at them whenever they claimed to be bored, and Norbert needing Peter's help at almost every sentence. But they soon got distracted, James and the Weasley twins were attempted dares the others had set out for them throughout the night, but one thing distracted the group buried in parchment.

"No way, we're not doing that"

"It's practically suicide." The Weasley twins explained as James laughed,

"And you's two call yourselves Gryffindor's."

"You can't blame us James, no one would do it, no one with half a brain cell..."

"half a brain cell?" James smiled. "Hey Al'!"

"Yeah?"

"I have a challenge for you..."

10 minutes later, Peter and Albus found themselves outside the common room, in the dead of the night.

"Why are we out here again Al'?"

"Well... James dared the twins to go to the Slytherin common room, and steal the shield baring the Slytherin, they refused, so he dared me to, and I didn't want to let him down."

"I hate you sometimes Al' do you even know where their common room is?"

"It's in the dungeons, that's all I know."

"Idiot!"

Slowly, they traversed the castle, steering clear of Filch, and Mrs. Norris who were on night patrol. After a near miss, where Albus almost got caught by Filch when he fell over, they finally made it to the ground floor.

"This way" Albus whispered. Peter followed Albus down the steps, and into the dungeons, passing the Potions classroom on the way. They came to a halt outside the statue of a man, who had snakes slithering around his body.

"This must be it, we just have to say the password and we're in!"

"Well done genius, now what's the password?"

"That I do not know."

"For Merlin's sake Al'"

"Merlin's?"

"Wizards say it, why can't I?"

"Never mind"

"Anyway, for Merlin's sake, how can you not know, it's probably something stupid like, Pureblood, or Gryffindor's suck." The statue shifted sideways, revealing an entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Oh, it worked." Albus crept in, followed by Peter.

They finally made it through the tunnel, and into the open common room,

"we made it!" Albus declared proudly, not realised a gang of Slytherin's were glaring at them. The familiar voice of Scorpius sounded from the crowd,

"That Peter's a mudblood, get him!" The Slytherin's raised their wands, and fired beams of light at the two; they dived acrobatically out of the way. They continued to dodge the curses that were fired at them, but came no closer to finding the shield.

"Al' you go look for the shield in the main common room, I'll run in the opposite direction, hopefully they'll follow me"

Albus nodded, and they both ran in opposite directions. As Peter had planned, the Slytherin's followed him, firing beams past him. He sprinted in a large circle around the room, just missing the curses fired his way, after a few minutes of dodging, ducking and diving, Albus finally emerged. He signalled to Peter who ran through the middle of the crowd, but as they went to leave he was scraped by a blue beam of light.

"Ah, they got me." A cut had been opened on his arm, his robes torn, as a single drop of blood fell to the Slytherin floor. The minute the blood dropped, everything changed, the Slytherin's chasing them fell silent, the room darkened, and across the walls in writing that looked suspiciously like blood words started to form. A faint hissing noise could be heard throughout the common room, as words started forming on-not only the walls-floor and ceiling too. 'Dirty Mudblood' amongst other terms were plastering the walls, and the hissing noise turned into a hissing voice

"Get the dirty Mudblood, lock the rooms, kill the mudblood."

The floor beneath them was covered in bloody musings of 'Mudblood' 'Dirty Mudblood' and 'Kill the dirt' Peter gazed at the walls, ceilings and floor.

"Charming!"

he couldn't help but say it, but Albus had already grabbed him by the collar and was sprinting towards the exit, the statue was slowly starting to move, blocking the exit. The hissing of "Dirty Mudblood" followed them down the corridor, as they flung themselves out of the tunnel. A final "Mudblood's must die" was heard before the statue closed them out.

"That was lucky?"

"I can't believe they've set a trap on Muggle born blood?!"

"Oh well, we've got the shield, let's go."

They made their way towards the entrance hall, as eyes followed them through the shadows, before disappearing before they left the dungeons.


	10. Peter's Promise

**Peter's Promise**

Peter and Albus returned to Gryffindor common room in victory, making sure to leave enough gaps in their 'epic tale' to guarantee speculation amongst the Gryffindor's. Peter had already heard many different accounts on his actions, whether he hexed all of the Slytherin's with one flick of his wand or fought off a troll on their way to the dungeons, he revelled in the glory that came his way. Rose frowned disapprovingly, and Albus did likewise, but when Rose wasn't there Albus was worse than Peter. Not only did he listen to people recount his tales, but he started embellishing his own account of events.

"So, we made our way into the common rooms, and we were met by at least one hundred Slytherin's, it was just us, against them. So I raised my wand, and showed them all how Gryffindor's do it!" This was met by rousing cheers from the listening Gryffindor's.

"Peter? What really happened?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Why so you can revel in glory."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's not me who's enjoying this." Peter gestured to Albus "We beat him in everything Rose, let him have this."

"Fine! But only because you caught me off guard, you're never nice."

"And that's the story we'll stick to!"

Peter laughed as they looked at Albus, clearly enjoying his time. Norbert came through the portrait hole moments later

"hey, guys! Dad wants to see us in his hut."

Peter and Rose got up to follow Norbert, but Albus was lost, busy telling of the events of last night, well they were hidden there somewhere, embellished a little maybe.

"Norbert, fetch Albus for us, I don't think he heard."

Peter and Rose laughed as they left the common room, moments later they were followed by Norbert, who had a helpless Albus flung over his shoulder.

"Are you going to let me down?"

"Are you going to tell me the true story?"

"Not worth it, I'll be carried to Hagrid's."

Albus punched the air in triumph. They walked all the way to Hagrid's hut, Albus still carried on Norbert's shoulder, refusing to tell Rose the true events. But Albus was finally placed down, on the doorstep of Hagrid's hut, as Peter pounded the door.

Moments later, Hagrid answered the door, grinning at the quartet.

"Come on in." They followed Hagrid into the familiar circle room.

"Nice place you've got here..." Peter whistled innocently, hoping Hagrid knew not of him breaking in a few days previous.

"I'm sorry I weren't 'ere las' time, I had teh pick up Norb' from France."

"Ohhh..." Peter, Albus and Rose sighed, that made sense really.

"Anyone fer tea?"

Hagrid made them all tea and cakes, and they tucked in, Peter soon realised that 'tucking' in to Hagrid's cakes was a mistake. They filled him in on their first few days of Hogwarts, Albus and Peter missed out their antics in the Slytherin common room.

"And last night, Peter and Albus..."

"Did all of our homework right Al'?" Peter nudged Albus.

"Yes... All of it, to the best of our ability." Albus and Peter both nodded.

"Don't lie you two, Peter and Albus took a trip down to the Slytherin common room, but they refuse to tell us what happened down there!"

"We like to let the rumours formulate... some of them are very flattering."

"Yes, you and Peter are revelling in it!"

"Calm down Rose. What 'appened then?"

"Oh fine, we'll tell you, sorry Al' but you can't keep telling people how you fought a troll."

"It was you that thought the troll..."

"Oh..." Peter smiled gazing up to the sky "It doesn't matter, ok, here's what happened."

Peter explained what had happened in the common room, how his blood had dropped on the floor, and then what happened to the common room.

"Well, I always knew those Slytherin's were dir', s'why I'm glad Norb' was sorted inteh Gryffindor with you three." I tear came to Hagrid's eyes, "now... err... I'm gonna 'aves to ask you to leave, yeh better get back teh your common room."

"It's 2 pm, we don't have a curfew..."

"Yeh gotta go, off ya go." They left, looking rather confused, but Peter and Albus had homework to do, Norbert had finished his when they had been in the Slytherin common rooms, with the help of Rose.

Peter and Albus spent the rest of the afternoon with their heads buried in books and parchment, Albus was busy scratching away with his quill, as Peter was buried in a book. Rose approached them, and smiled at them,

"Peter, I've finished."

"Finished what?" Peter looked up from his book.

"You know the thing I asked you about Thursday morning?"

"Oh... right, yes that." Peter remembered agreeing to do something, although he didn't know what.

"well, come with me, I have to show you."

"But I've got all this work?"

"You promised."

Rose stomped her foot as she said this sentence. Peter got up without saying a word, and they left the common room together. Not wanting to let off that he had no idea what he was being led to, Peter remained silent. Rose was practically skipping down the halls, clearly over the moon about her efforts. They arrived on the 3rd floor, with Peter still walking behind Rose, dreading what was coming, she led him down a corridor, and they stopped at a door. She pointed her wand at the door, before whispering "Alohomora" the door swung open. It was an empty room, but there were doors in all directions, much like Gringotts.

"This is an old project of my Mum's; in her 7th year she made this. So, I've continued her work."

Peter didn't want to show he had no idea what it was, but he needed to get Rose to explain all her hard work, she'd love that.

"How does it work?"

"It's very simple actually, my mum did most of the work, basically, there's these 7 doors, each one for a year at Hogwarts, and each has numerous tests in, it's like practical practise for a variety of different subjects." Rose smiled, proud of herself.

"Can I give it a go?"

"No. But you can help me with it, it's not finished, we need to know what to have in each year door. Which is why you agreed to come to the library with me until we get it right."

Peter went to say no, but he had promised, even if it was an accident.

"Let's go to the Library" Peter sighed heavily, but was excited that he might be able to use this room in the future.

* * *

**Please review, I'm busy tonight so I updated earlier, but please leave me reviews to give me inspiration and happiness, hope you enjoyed**


	11. Just Another Day at Hogwarts

**Just another day at Hogwarts**

Peter and Rose left the room after Peter had surveyed it for several minutes.

"Why didn't you tell us about this straight away?" Peter seemed slightly offended by his friend's secrecy.

"I just... didn't think you'd be interested." She shied away as she charmed the door to only open on her command.

"All this time, putting your efforts into this instead of beating me. It's no fun beating you unless you make it a challenge?"

"Peter, we've been here for a few days you are not beating me." She seemed angry, Peter sensed he should stop.

"What've we got tomorrow Rosey?"

"Why do you always call me Rosey?"

"I think it's cute..." Peter grinned as Rose blushed slightly

"We've got Potions..."

Peter groaned loudly,

"Charms, Transfiguration, history of magic and Defences against the dark arts..."

Peter froze, and shook slightly, before shaking his head and catching up with Rose.

"Peter, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothings up."

Rose looked at him, slightly taken back, but changed the subject to their shared distain. Professor Herrnstein.

"She's evil, pure evil."

"Only because you mucked up your potion"

"I didn't, it was spot on, and she knocked over those quills, I swear!"

"Out potion me tomorrow, and I'll believe you."

"If I can't out potion you I'll give you a foot rub!"

"Foot rub?"

"I hate feet; it'd be punishment to me."

Rose laughed as they turned a corner heading towards the seventh floor. Peter yawned as he leant on a statue,

"Why must our common room be so high uuuuuuppppppppp!"

Rose turned, but Peter was gone, the statue he had leant on had opened a trap hole underneath him,

"Peter? Are you okay?"

Red sparks shot out of the hole, Rose took this as a sign he was okay, although red was the only colour they knew how to cast, it could mean anything. Her musings got the better of her, as she absentmindedly took a step forward, over the trap hole.

Peter brushed himself off as he landed on the cold floor of wherever he was; luckily the trap door had been a large slide, so no damage done. He sent red sparks up to Rose, hoping that she'd understand he's fine.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Rose?!" and sure enough, Rose had landed behind him.

"Did you come down to find me?" Rose brushed the dust off her robes,

"no, I fell!"

Together they walked slowly and silently down the hallway,

"What was that?!"

"Rose stop being paranoid"

"I'm not, I just heard something, like a cat or something."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

But Mrs. Norris was sitting infront of them. Glaring with her yellow eyes, she scurried away, and disappeared around the corner.

"See? Nothing."

"Got'cha!"

Peter and Rose turned around and saw Filch towering above them

"Think you can go wandering around the forbidden dungeons do ya'"

"No, we fell down a..."

"I don't care for your excuses, to my office now; I can't wait to punish you."

Rose shuddered, Peter could tell she was not accustomed to punishment.

"I still have whips and chains, if the headmistress ever allows me to use them again; the likes of you will be in trouble." He glared at Peter as he led them out of the dungeons, and into his office.

Rose didn't speak to Peter as they sat in Filch's office awaiting their punishment; Filch came in with two white slips of Parchment.

"Here are your detentions, you'll be helping Professor. Herrnstein with her potion ingredients tomorrow at 7 pm, have fun." He sneered evilly and ushered them out of his office.

"That cat is not normal, I swear."

"Be quiet Peter, just because you were outsmarted by a cat."

"I was not!"

"Whatever."

Rose was cold with Peter for the rest of the night, he quietly did his homework, avoiding the gaze of a very frustrated Rose, and keeping conversation with Albus to a minimum. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his homework, something didn't seem right, how had a cat reported them to Filch? How did the cat even know they were doing wrong? Peter went to bed shortly after Albus, Rose and Norbert had, with these questions still plaguing his mind.

He woke up early the next morning, as the sun shined through the gap Albus had left when he drew the curtains shined on his face. Norbert's trumpet like snoring could be heard as he climbed into the shower. But Peter felt at home, Norbert's snoring, Rose's glaring, Albus' lack of common sense, it was normal to him. He climbed out of the shower and rapped a scarlet Gryffindor towel around him, drawing the curtains on his 4 poster bed he got changed, and magically dried his hair. Potions was first he needed his textbook, so he delved into the trunk Hogwarts had supplied him, and dug through it. Not being able to find it, he emptied out the trunk, but noticed a small flap folded over at the bottom of the trunk. With an air of expectation, he peeled back and revealed a secret compartment. Inside the compartment, were two objects that seemed utterly useless. An old piece of parchment, sat next to two mirrors, one of which had thin lines across, as if it had been broken but somehow fixed. He looked down at the objects, before deciding they may come of some use and pocketing them. Peter found that restoring his trunk to its usual cleanliness was made much easier by magic, and he was done in no times. Peter looked at the time, and realised he didn't need to wake Albus or Norbert, but thought Rose would probably want to be up. So he walked down the stairs and headed for the girls dormitories. But no sooner had he made it to the first floor, the stairs slanted, forming a slide, and Peter went sliding down to the common room. Looking bewildered, he looked around hoping nobody saw him fall, before brushing himself off.

"I saw that."

"Holy..."

"Why were you going up there anyway?"

"To wake you up actually Rose."

Peter sat on the armchair next to her, noticing she was reading her potions book.

"Why the early morning reading? Do you really want that foot rub?" Peter laughed, Rose looked up at him, she seemed sad.

"I just can't believe I'm in detention, I'm looking up some potion ingredients so I know what to do tonight."

Peter put his arm around her "Don't worry about it, it'll be easy, Herrnstein can't be that bad?"

Rose laughed, and got up "Let's get some breakfast" She smiled at Peter, and skipped off towards the exit.

Peter arrived in the great hall for breakfast, and saw Rose still reading through her potions book, whilst eating toast. Peter sat down and piled as much food as he could onto his plate. He really did love it here. Rose rolled her eyes at him as he began to engulf his meal; she always looked disgusted when he ate, although he never understood why. The owl post arrived, as did two slips of Parchment for Peter and Rose, reminding them of their detention, and they went back to the common room to get today's bags. Norbert and Albus were both in the common room, waiting for Rose and Peter,

"Rose and Peter come back together again eh'?"

Albus winked at them, Rose scoffed and stormed towards her dormitory, leaving a thoroughly insulted Peter stood gaping at her.

"Why is she so offended?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Potions first then?" Peter changed the subject.

They headed towards the dormitory together, and gathered their bags, before meeting Rose in the common room. They headed towards the dungeons, stony expressions on their faces, potions was not a fun time. No sooner had they arrived and Herrnstein was shouting at them, 20 points were knocked off Gryffindor when Peter was accused of knocking a Slytherin off their chair and Albus had been referred to as "Saint Potter Junior." But, it was time for their practical assessment; Peter gagging for revenge after Herrnstein had purposely ruined his potion last time out.

"You will now attempt to make a simple potion to cure boils." She waved her wand at the board as instructions appeared. "Go!"

Everyone got to work immediately, Peter and Rose acting busy over their cauldrons as Albus and Norbert attempted to follow them. When the lesson was drawing to a close, and Herrnstein was scoffing over the Gryffindor's cauldrons, she approached Rose.

"Another good potion Weasley, 1 point to Gryffindor." She walked away, without a word and approached Peter. He moved his porcupine quills away from the professor, placing them on the opposite side of his cauldron. Herrnstein stood above his cauldron, with a blank expression, she magicked a potion vial from the air with her wand, and scooped up the contents of his potion.

"I'll save this to show my next class how this potion should look."

Her tone seemed disappointed, even though she should have been happy that a student had managed this. Peter leaned over to Rose,

"consider yourself out potioned Rosey." Peter winked, and returned to his table, next to a laughing Albus.

Charms passed easily next lesson, although Albus seemed to have much improved at the subject, he still didn't match Peter and Rose, they were firing enchanted objects at each other. Norbert-as always- struggled behind them, but did manage it in the end. Then came transfiguration, the class bustled in, to an empty classroom once again, a cat was sitting on the teachers desk, staring absentmindedly. It has odd spectacle like markings around its eyes, and it stared at the class as they walked in. Peter and the rest all sat at their desks, and started talking.

"Over Christmas I can teach you Quidditch, but you'll never be... HOLY HOLLYHEAD HARPIES!"

Albus was interrupted by the cat suddenly transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"I've never heard that one before Potter. Anyway, I will be your teacher once again, after most of you managed to transform the pin, you will next be given these." She held up a brick. "Turn this from its usual cement form, into sponge, and I'll be impressed, good luck."

Bricks magically appeared on everyone's desks, and they got to work. After half the lesson had passed, Peter turned to Albus,

"Think fast!"

he threw his brick towards Albus, who screamed surprisingly woman-like, as the sponge brick hit him softly.

"What is this commotion? Oh, I see you managed it yet again Murray, 20 points to Gryffindor, although 10 points off after causing Potter such a scare."

Rose frowned, her brick still wasn't sponge, although she was the second student to manage it. Herbology passed uneventful, although Peter did manage to sort his plant out, he was getting the hang of it, at least he hoped so. Then came what was possibly the most boring thing about Hogwarts. History of Magic, taught by a Ghost, Professor Binns had floated out of his body after falling asleep in the staff room, and continues to teach. Peter thought that learning about Goblin rebellions and Giant Wars would be quite interesting, he was proven wrong. Rose managed to stay alert through Professor Binns droning, but she was the only one. Albus was staring blankly out of the window, whilst Norbert twiddled his thumbs, and Peter was sucking on his, sleeping on his desk. Rose woke him up quite rudely, just as rudely as Peter had knocked Scorpius off the boat on the first night. And they headed towards DADA, but when the went to go in, Peter refused.

"I'm going to pass on this lesson."

"Why?"

"Just... not feeling well." Peter looked at the floor.

"Come on Peter, one more lesson then we're off for the day."

"Well I've read the book pretty thoroughly..."

"You're not skipping lesson Petey." Rose's bossy tone spoke out as Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm just missing this one lesson."

"No you're not, Norbert, bring him in."

Norbert picked Peter up and flung him over his shoulder. Peter fought valiantly, but he really had no chance and was forced into the class.

"Welcome class... please continue with the disarming charm, I have things to do."

She walked out of the classroom, leaving them to disarm themselves. And so they did, Peter made it his business to disarm everyone, to many giggles of fellow students.

"Murray!"

Peter turned around, Scorpius was standing in front of them, he had refused to go near them since Rose hexed him, but seemed to have regained confidence.

"Duel me, right here, right now!"

Peter looked at him, before bursting into laughter. Scorpius glared

"Why are you laughing?"

Peter continued to laugh to himself, to the annoyance of Scorpius,

"Do not ignore me Mudblood. Expelli..."

"Expelliarmus!" Peter reacted too quickly, and disarmed Malfoy before he could finish his incantation.

"I don't know what's worse, blood traitors like Weasley and Potter, dirty half breeds like Norbert, or Mudbloods like you?"

Peter pointed his wand directly at Malfoy.

"Mistake."

With a flick of his wand, Malfoy was hoisted invisibly by his ankle in the air. The whole class was laughing, as Malfoy dangled hopelessly.

"You don't insult my friends Malfoy, or you suffer. Understand? I didn't think you would, so I'll leave you there. Come on guys, class dismissed."

Peter dismissed the class himself, and they all left to their common rooms, leaving Scorpius, hanging from his ankle.

"Where did you learn that Peter?" questioned Albus as they entered the common room.

"No where I just... made it up."

"It was non verbal, very impressive Petey, although I don't trust your source."

"Be quiet Rose, it's just something I picked up."

"Jus' tell us Pete." Norbert said with an air of innocence, despite his size, he was the most timid of the group.

"Fine, I'll tell you, remember when Lovegood put me out of class, to check for Jyrgles? Well, she took me into a secluded classroom... and she... she..." Peter gazed out of the window.

"What did she do to yeh Pete?" Norbert seemed overly concerned.

"I wasn't raped Norb' she, she used that spell on me, then used a tickling charm to shake them out, it was torture. But she was so certain they were in there she just wouldn't stop, so I disarmed her, which is why I have a detention with her tomorrow night, but she did accidently mutter the spell under her breathe. Which is how I knew how to use it against Malfoy, and I'm rather proud of myself."

The three sat back after Peter's story, before all three burst into laughter, Peter lay back on his bed, he didn't care that they were laughing, he deserved it after all he did to them.

"Wait, that's your second detention?" We've only been here a few days"

"Your point Al'?"


	12. Detention

**Detention**

Peter and Rose left together at 6:50 from dinner. They needed to get to their detention with Herrnstein, and didn't want to even be a fraction late for her detention. Being the head of Slytherin house, Herrnstein wasn't fond of Gryffindor's, and was unhappy about Peter's and Rose's apparent Potions prowess, so was likely to be extra harsh on them. Rose bounded into the dungeons, and burst into Herrnstein's office.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

Herrnstein glared, unimpressed by her enthusiasm. Peter chose to casually stroll in, Herrnstein again glared, unimpressed by anything done by a Gryffindor apparently.

"I need these maggots sorted from the worms, at the moment they are sharing a pot, I need them separated. Do it, now!"

Rose let out a quiet weep and Peter groaned loudly, earning Gryffindor a 5 point deduction. Peter and Rose wearily got to sorting the maggots, they weren't allowed to use magic (or gloves) as part of their detention. After they had sorted maggots for an hour, Herrnstein left the room to attend to something that had happened in the Slytherin common room.

"Now we can do this with magic!" Peter gagged half way through the sentence as he lifted another maggot from the bucket.

"No we can't, she has our wands, and this is a detention."

"Rose, our wands, are right there on her desk, so I'll grab mine, sort the maggots, and put it back, she won't notice a thing." Peter winked at Rose and headed towards Herrnstein's desk.

He searched for his wand, throwing papers around, opening draws, making a mess of her desk, but he couldn't find his wand. As he scattered the parchment, one piece floated down and landed at Rose's feet. She picked it up, and opened it, she dropped it again, frozen, terror etched across her face.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Rose didn't answer, she just stuttered, pointing down at the parchment.

Peter picked it up, and read it.

_Herrnstein_

_Another prophecy has been made! The rise of the dark lord has been predicted, and we want to make sure this is the last time he need be resurrected. We know you are now working at Hogwarts, but much like Severus Snape was supposed to be used, we'd like to use you as a spy. Remain at your post and we will keep you updated on any developments. Also, try to make sure a Mudblood finds their way into Slytherin, the prophecy wasn't totally clear, but we think that one has to be sorted into Slytherin, or at least spill blood there. Keep hopeful, our lord will soon be back, and we can continue where we left off 19 years ago_

_L.M._

"My blood! I got cut! But that means..."

Herrnstein burst into the room, Peter hastily shoved the parchment into his robes, hoping Herrnstein wouldn't notice its absence, and continued to sort through the maggots in front of him.

"What happened to my desk?!" Herrnstein screamed at them.

"A... an owl, flew in, and flapped its wings vehemently, and everything flew everywhere!" Peter turned back to the maggots, hoping, yet knowing otherwise, that his story would stick.

"20 points from Gryffindor! Each! Now get out!"

Peter and Rose ran from the dungeons and sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room. Peter had read about Lord Voldemort in many different books over the summer, but he thought he was long gone, and now it may have been his blood that brought him back.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but I think I'll start with the story soon, also, should I do Halloween next, or another filler chapter? Let me know!**


	13. The Detention Aftermath

The Detention Aftermath

Peter and Rose were too scared to talk on their way back to the common room, they ran-careful to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris- without looking back.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

The fat lady swung open, revealing the packed common room, Peter scanned the room for Albus and Norbert-who was hard to miss- but they were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?"

"Peter, calm down, I m sure you re over-reacting!"

"Over-reacting? Yeah, over-reacting, it s not like I've helped to resurrect the... What was that for?" Peter's angst turned to confusion as he took the brunt of Rose's slap.

"Well, to be honest, you were just annoying me!"

"There was no need for that Rosie!"

"There was every need! You need to calm down!"

Peter took a deep breathe, and checked the common room again for Albus and Norbert. "Where do you think they are?"

"Maybe they're in the library?"

"Rose, seriously, if you re going to make jokes there's no point in you even answering."

The painting swung open behind them, Norbert clambered through, swiftly followed by Albus, both clutching large stacks of books. "Fair play Rosie, you were right" Peter couldn't hide the shock in his voice at this. "

Oh! You're back early?"Albus tried to hide his mountain of books as he spotted them "any particular reason?"

"well!" Peter began, but was swiftly interrupted by Rose

"Peter used magic to do the detention for us when Herrnstein left the room so we managed it all pretty quickly!" Rose glared at Peter threateningly, he took this as a sign to shut his mouth on what really happened at detention so chose to change the subject instead.

"Any particular reason you re attempting to smuggle books past us Al'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"The massive pile behind you, the one I can see through your legs?"

"Seriously Pete, no idea."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Peter flicked his wand and dropped one of the books on Albus' head.

"Oh! Those books! Right!"

"Well?" Rose interjected, clearly curious as to why her friends finally took her advice and took a trip to the library "

"Okay, we'll admit it, with you and Pete gone for the night, we thought we d proper get into some homework, and actually beat you both at them, and then you'd be impressed, and we wasn't going to tell you we got it all from the books, okay? Happy?"

"Al' you don't need to get high grades to impress us!" Rose said reassuringly. "

Yeah Al' don't be silly, do you really think you could ever get better grades then me?" Peter's laugh was stopped when Rose hit him again. "you've got to stop doing that, seriously. Stop."

Albus and Norbert laughed as Peter and Rose started arguing again, and the four settled down in their chairs in the common room. After a few hours, the common room started to empty, Peter and Rose were helping Albus and Norbert finish their homework, and they finally decided to go to bed. "Hey, Rose, why couldn t I Tell Al' and Norbert about that note?"

"Albus will over-react, he always does, he'll contact home, it ll just cause a nuisance, and there s frankly no need for it. Just, don t mention it, for me?"

and with that she turned and went to bed, leaving Pete to contemplate whether it was worth getting his friends all worried, when it really could be nothing.


End file.
